Karma
by Yuko6754
Summary: England is sick of America hiding his true feelings so he comes up with a plan to get America to admit it. Complications arise when France, Russia, and China get involved too. England/America and a hint of Germany/Italy!


_**Scooter: WOW! Another update! And whaddaya know: it IS a Hetalia fanfiction! **_**_I really wanted to write something around Austria and Prussia but I had a request to do this, so I did it. Well, it started out as a request with the pairing of England/America (Arthur/Alfred) and I came up with the plot. It's a simple plot, not that inventive, but hey, I had a deadline to meet! First time ever working with a request AND a deadline and I think I did fairly well! Anyway, this is also an attempt for me to get back into writing things that are not so depressing and I think I did a damn good job on that. I had fun writing this, and my friend Sofa loved it! So, there's England/America in here, and one teeny-tiny hint of Germany/Italy (second favorite pairing in Hetalia!)!! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic and that you don't get confused on the names. =D In fact, here are the names:_**

**Alfred - America  
Arthur - England  
Ludwig - Germany  
Feliciano - Italy  
Kiku - Japan  
Ivan - Russia**

**_Scooter: I think that's it. . . . So. . . . now enjoy the fic!!_**

**_Karma  
_**

"America, do you love me?"

The question halted said nation mid-rant and caused a light flush to appear on his cheeks. Light blue eyes flicked up behind their glasses to meet the blazing emerald of the questioner.

"E-England, whatever gave you that idea?" He said, rubbing the back of his head and closing his eyes in a comic gesture. "Of course I don't! The idea is simply preposterous!"

Somewhere off in the distance he thought he heard Russia congratulate him on using such a large word. England furrowed his bushy eyebrows at America, obviously not believing him. He folded his arms over his lean chest, frowning.

"Oh, really now?" he said, speaking slowly. He studied America's face, and how the other nation glanced nervously around at France, China, and Russia (who was presumably sitting on poor Canada again. . . .). "I want you to look at me and tell me straight to my face that you don't love me."

America turned quickly back to England, face beet-red now, and looked down at England's boots like they were the most interesting things in the world. England's sharp voice brought America back to attention.

"Answer the question, Alfred."

Well that was a first. England had never really used America's real name during a meeting before. Then again, he had never flat-out asked if America had loved him either. Two for two when it came to something new in the meetings. America's mouth opened just as the door to the conference room banged open, revealing small Sealand. Sealand wasn't technically an independent nation yet but he still hung around, always trying to achieve his goals.

"News!" He cried happily, waving a piece of paper. "Big news! America, I need to talk to you! France, Russia, you too!"

The wavy-haired blonde stood up, plucking a rose from between his teeth and stowing it somewhere before walking to the smaller nation. He didn't leave the room until he had tipped a thoroughly flushed America a wink. Russia stood up next and a sigh of relief went unheard as Canada was relieved of being squashed yet again by the moody nation. Russia beamed at America although the blonde nation couldn't suppress a shiver as Russia passed. He smiled weakly back and then made to follow after.

"I'm still waiting for your answer, America!"

He looked back to England and swallowed before following Russia.

England's bushy eyebrows furrowed as he watched America leave with France, Russia, and Sealand, and he didn't stop watching until he heard a timid voice. England jumped a bit and turned to see a slightly squished Canada looking at him. The blonde nation noticed then that China was watching him with a slightly amused expression.

"What?!" England snapped, knowing full-well that color was filling his cheeks.

"I-I just a-asked if the m-meeting i-is going to be called off because America, R-Russia, and France left?"

"I'm more worried about England if you know what I--aru?!"

China definitely didn't expect that book to come zooming through the air. He also hadn't expected it to collide with his forehead. China fell off his chair and barely recovered his balance before he heard the door to the meeting room open, then close with a resounding 'BANG!'. Canada and China flinched.

"I-I think perhaps you t-took it too far. . . .?" the still squished nation asked.

China giggled. "I'm just curious to see how this little love denial game goes."

"L-Love de-denial game?"

The long-haired nation nodded then stood. "Come on. It's pointless to stay here." He helped Canada up. "I'll talk to Ivan about sitting on you, alright?"

Canada nodded, then asked, "But aren't you scared of Russia?"

"O-Of course not!" China lied.

* * *

"Damn that Alfred!" England growled as he stormed down a long hallway. "He thinks I'm blind, I know he does! He'll probably come up to me any day now and ask me to cut my eyebrows!" England clapped both of his hands over his eyebrows, almost as if he was expecting America to fly out from anywhere and give England an unexpected and unwelcome shave.

"But I am not blind! I can see the looks he gives me! Does he think that I'll dismiss him out of hand? Why would--" The green-eyed nation stopped his storming and folded his arms over his chest, looking thoughtful. "Maybe if I got him drunk!"

The triumphant grin faded from his lips a second later. Last time he'd tried that it had backfired horribly resulting in him dissolving into tears of anger, frustration, and sadness, and to America walking him home, which had been a plus.

But the hangover he'd had the next day. . . .

"I need another plan to get Alfred to admit his feelings!"

* * *

The 'big news' hadn't really been all that big: Italy had been spotted, but by the time an attack had been prepared, the cowardly nation had waved a white flag and dashed back the way he had come.

America closed the heavy door behind him and heaved a great sigh. The blush had only just decided to leave him alone and America was not happy about it. Those looks France and Russia kept shooting him hadn't helped either. Why had England just asked him that?!

"Aaaagh!" America snatched his glasses off his face and cleaned them even though it was unnecessary. The blonde nation heaved a tremendous sigh and put his glasses back on.

"The next few days will be miiiiighty uncomfortable." America predicted with certainty.

Except that it wasn't.

Well it was for a still slightly flushed America. The next day, when America came into the meeting room, he was greeted by an empty room and a blank chalkboard.

"Well that's odd." America mused. "He's usually here first to put those drawings up. Wonder where he is?"

America heaved yet another great sigh and debated for a moment on whether or not to put his own drawings up. He trashed the idea almost instantly; he remembered what had happened when the issue of the drawings had been brought up last time.

So the blonde nation just walked moodily over to his seat at the head of the table, set his hamburger down where it lay dejectedly, and looked at the door.

France came in about five minutes later.

China about ten minutes after that.

Russia five minutes after China.

Canada brought up the rear. The timid nation sat next to China - away from Russia.

None of them mentioned the missing England. None of them mentioned the mission nation four days later, either. By that time America was quite worried. He had tried going over to England's house, demanding he come out, only to be ignored. He had also called him several times, only to reach the answering machine.

* * *

_**One Week Later**_

* * *

America was the last one at the meeting. And he looked like hell. The frantic chattering ceased the second he opened the door. America saw that all of them - Canada, China, France, Russia - were all looking at him almost warily (except Russia, of course).

"What?" the normally good-natured nation half-snapped. They all jumped and began to fidget nervously (again, except for Russia).

"Well. . . ." France said carefully, "It's about England."

America looked alert in seconds. "What?! You've heard from him?! How is he?! Is he OK?!"

China shared a look with France and Canada. "Well . . . about that. . . ."

Oh, America was not liking the sound of this. He made a 'go on' motion with his hands. The other three hesitated.

"He decided to side with Germany, Italy, and Japan."

France, China, and Canada all sweatdropped.

Aru! Ivan, do you have to be so blunt?!

Russia shrugged at the other three, completely ignoring America's dumbfounded look.

"Da! It's the truth, isn't it? He's sided with the Axis Powers!" He looked finally to America, and even though his smile did not vanish, Russia's face looked positively evil. "And I think we all know who to blame, da?"

America's blood had run utterly cold. Arthur siding with Ludwig, Feliciano, and Kiku?! No! It's not possible . . . is it? The blonde nation thought quickly (quite a feat for him), and turned back to the door.

"Meeting's canceled!" He yelled, running from the room.

Damn it! What the hell did Germany offer Arthur to persuade him to switch sides?!

America didn't stop running until he was in his own house and had a phone in his hand. His breaths were coming in harsh pants, and he had a nasty stitch in his side. He barely let himself regain his breath before dialing Germany's number and basically screaming into the receiver.

"Germany, what the hell did you offer to England to make him ally himself with you?! Tell me!"

A stunned silence that was broken by Germany yelling something to someone else.

"Feliciano, do you not see that I'm on the phone?! Stop doing that!"

America heard a muffled "Ve!" before Germany replied to his yelled question.

"What the hell are you talking about, America?! Why would I want to ally myself with him?!" America opened his mouth to reply but Germany answered his own question. "I wouldn't ally myself with him because Felician-- Because Italy is terrified of him. He'd never listen to me anyway, would he? Get your facts straight before you accuse someone!"

Just before the phone disconnected he heard Germany gasp and say "Feliciano" from between clenched teeth.

Well.

_Well._

That was a one-sided conversation if he'd ever had one. He pushed his glasses up and stared at the floor, trying to make sense of everything. Did England say he had switched sides just to avoid him? That thought made America's heart clench painfully and his eyes burn. He removed his glasses and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. It was wet. He was crying.

"I won't let it end like this," America said, putting his glasses back on and turning away from the phone. "I won't!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

England sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair irritably. It had hurt to ignore America constantly; to listen to him knocking incessantly; to hear his messages on the answering machine. But he wasn't going to come out of his house until he heard the words he wanted to hear. He sweatdropped as he re-thought his plan.

_I'm trying to wait until Alfred knows what's going on?! How long will that take, I wonder?!_ England sighed again and yawned. He stood up from the table he'd been sitting at and went to pour himself a cup of coffee. "Maybe I should have asked the others for some help. . . ." He took a sip of the dark liquid and nearly spilled the hot drink on himself when a loud pounding came from his front door.

Only one person could create such a racket.

Alfred.

England crept quietly to the door, almost as if he was afraid that America would be able to hear his footsteps. The last time America had knocked on his door it had been a regular knock accompanied with a few loud yells, but this time there were no regular knocks and loud yells.

This time there was frantic pounding and choked yells.

America - _his_ America - was crying. The voice was slightly muffled by the door but it was easy to make out the words:

"E-England?! Please come out! I'm sorry!"

_I won't give in to this!_ England thought, swallowing hard. _Not until he says what I want him to say!!_

Damn him and his pride. He wanted to stop Alfred's tears, but he wanted something else just as much.

"A-Arthur! I-I'm so-sorry I thought th-that you ch-changed si-sides to be with G-Germany!"

England's forest-green eyes widened in surprise. "What?" He whispered to himself in disbelief. "Who the hell told him that!" His musings were interrupted again by America's watery voice.

"Arthur, I really am s-sorry! Pl-Please come out, O-OK? I. . . ." He broke off, sniffling.

England's heart began to pound in his chest and he placed a hand over it as if it'd make it quieter so he could hear America's next words.

"I love you, Arthur! Please come out! I-I'm sorry! I really do love you!"

There! He finally said them!

The crying nation stumbled back a few steps when the heavy doors in front of him burst open to reveal a slightly disheveled England. Said nation walked towards him quickly and pulled him into an embrace, rubbing his back soothingly.

"There you go, Alfred. It wasn't that bad was it? Just saying those three little words?"

He looked down at Alfred only to be taken slightly - just slightly - aback by the glare he received at his words.

"I-I went th-through he-hell be-because of-of you!" Alfred sniffled, pouting. "Ca-Canada, France, Chi-China, and Ru-Russia all t-told me you-you had cha-changed sides!"

Arthur frowned and continued rubbing the distraught nation's back comfortingly. They had told his Alfred what now? Oh, this was going to get ugly for them. Well, he'd be leaving Russia alone. He was brave, not suicidal. He gave Alfred a tap on the top of the head and when the blonde looked up at him Arthur captured his lips in a chaste kiss.

The kiss wasn't very long - two or three seconds at the most, and when the two pulled away from each other both had flushed cheeks. England hugged America again and led him inside the large house, already cooking up a revenge on France, China, and Canada.

Well, England supposed he could heave Canada out. The poor nation probably hadn't had a say in the matter in the first place. He was so innocent. He deserved a break. France and China on the other hand. . . . Revenge would be sweet. Oooh yeah, karma was going to bite France and China on the ass. Hard.

* * *

**_Scooter: I could think of no possible way to end this fic to tell the God's honest truth. XD So I just decided on this. Now you know where the title comes from! Aren't you proud of yourself? =D So anyway, this was my first Hetalia fanfiction, and I'll be delving back into the Zelda fandom to get another chapter of Thank You up (hopefully) soon! IF, that is, I don't get sucked SO far into Darker than BLACK that I start writing about HEI rather than Shadow and Vio. Anywho, I'll see you in my next update whether it's for Zelda or Darker than BLACK! Seeya!_**

**_~~Scooter~~_**


End file.
